Who and Why
by numbuh13m
Summary: Wally West is under arrest for the rape and murder of Iris Allan.


Who and Why

Iris Allan didn't make enemy's. Sure her nephew and husband did, but secrete idenity's left her in the clear. Even her husbands day job as Barry Allan forensic scientist left her in the clear. Forensic scientist don't make to many enemy's, criminals barly know about the forensics team within the police force.

She is a tv's news reporter. If the criminals get mad at her for reporting the crime on live telivision or writting it down, and publishing the story... there's a reson for revenge. But it's never been herd to get revenge on the reporter. The criminals mostly want revenge on the cop who locked em up, or on the person who ratted them out to the police...

Iris Allan would be the last person anyone would ever expect to be on the recieving end of anger.

One thing about her though that might be lead to her end.

She is pretty hot, and taken! Her husband Barry don't get angery or jealous when men flirt with her when they go out. Barry isn't mad at them, most of the time he feel's sorry that they have to flirt with a taken women. It's not like Iris acts on the words, so he's never thought he had anything to worry about. The only thing that ticks him off is when they start with the pererted comments. Then someone might be punched out. Barry hates when men put women down or treat em like sex slaves. Even if the women isn't his wife, Barry will defend her. That's one thing Iris always admired about him, the other things are he is never caught staring at other women and doesn't watch porn!

Iris and Barry... they just couldn't get pregnate. No knew why. They both had very functional parts, but no matter how much they try and try, it wouldn't happen and when it did, the baby died with in the first two weeks. They were so excited when they got Wally. He was around 7 and a half when they found out about the abuse and about 8 when they were able to adopt him. Wally was a strange child but they blamed the abuse. He would always draw pictures of him and his father, what the man did. Pictures of different beating's or differen't 'play times'. Wally would draw out the times he would cry or and hide. Draw out the things his father told him.

"ya'll never amount to anything" A future him living on a street being kicked into a puddle by a man wearing a suit with a pretty women in his arms.

"Pathetic worthless" he drew himself being excluded by all the school kids, stuff thrown at him.

His pictures worried Iris and Barry, even worried the school. Wally wouldn't talk about it with no one, he drew it out.

He didn't talk with anyone at school, just sat in a corner and drew, turning him into the school's freak.

At the age of ten Kid Flash was born, well a 3rd speedster created. Wally begged and begged Barry to let him be his partner. In the end Iris was the one to talk Barry into it saying.

_"Barry, he has no friends, doesn't Batman have a kid and oh Green Arrow, let him become a little hero to, i'm sure he'll be a big help"_

_"what if he get's hurt"_

_"explain what could happen in the feild and wha the should do if he or you get's injured, who know's, he could end up saving your life" Iris giggles._

_"ok, only cause he does need friends and Bruce won't let him in with out a second identity" They laughed at Barry's joke. Age of 11, Kid Flash was spotted on the fighting field._

_Bruce agreed that Dick could use friends as he wasn't making any ether. Bruce aranged for a play date at his house with Roy and Wally to meet Dick. When Barry arrived with Wally, Dick and Roy were already playing a game. _

_Barry introduced Wally to the two boys once he got there attention. Wally said hi timidly. Roy went to shake his hand and Wally backed away. Wally walked away to a near corner and took his drawing pad out._

_"That was rude" Roy crossed his arms._

_"Why'd he do that" Dick looked at Bruce for an answer who then looked at Barry._

_"I don't know" Barry whispered, he went to go talk to Wally, but before he got close Ollie put a hand on his shoulder._

_"let me, when I was younger, I had a friend, sorta same circumstance" Barry only nodded. He was willing to try anything._

_"hey, can you keep a secrete" As all do kids, Wally got curious. He nodded his head, a little excited. Ollie handed Wally a piece of paper._

_"That number is to the doubling SVU detectives and KCA opertives. The SVU in there title is just to talk to people who use to be Victims, such as your self. SVU stands for Special Victims Unit, and KCA stands for Kids Central Agency. SVU detectives worry about every age person as does KCA, but there main focus is kids and animals, when you get home, call that number, they'll talk with you about what you went through, you will feel better, Only tell Barry and Iris if you want, like lets say you want to see these people and get help" Ollie's little speach made Wally smile and then Wally looked at Dick and Roy who were talking with Bruce and Barry._

_"Will they like me" Wally had this creepy smile on his face, but Ollie pushed it aside as seeing things._

_"I'm sure, lets go" Ollie Walked Wally back to every one. _

_"I'm Wally" He said to Roy and Dick._

_"We know Barry just introduced you before you went to that corner, freak" Roy mumbled the last part, so only Wally would hear him, well Dick heard too, but it was for Wally._

_"I can introduce my self though" Wally said with a smile._

_"Play nice" Barry joked as the adults went to go have coffee. Wally grabbed Roy's shirt and through him into the wall._

_"Never call me that again" Wally whispered._

_"wow, ok, kid I would have never guessed you have a cool side, lets go play video games"_

_"ok, I've never played em before" Wally smiled and led the way een though he had no clue where he was going._

_"wait, you haven't" Dick asked._

_"nope, that's why I live with my aunt and uncle my parents wouldn't let me" Wally turned back around and continued Walking._

_"What the hell were the cops on when he called that in" Roy whispered to Dick who strugged. 'there better be more to it than that' Dick thought angerly._

Three weeks later both Roy and Dick did find out what Wally was keeping in. He felt better when he let it out. He called those doublers once, they scared, he never called again and hoped they would stay out of his life. He isn't so lucky.

Present day, they are back, Wally thought life was going good, but there Before him on uniforms he saw a stiched on badge with different numbers, but the all had the same letter's on that stiched on badge below the number... KCA.

Wally saw his uncle talking to one of them beside his house. He crossed the yellow line only to be stopped.

"I live here, that's my uncle" Wally pointed to Barry, that sentence was all he needed to say for that opertive to let him pass. Wally was to in shock to speak, so he tugged on Barry's shirt to get his attention. Befor the opertive spoke Barry said.

"He lives here, he's my nephew" Then he looked at Wally, and hugged him.

"Iris, she was attatcked..." He started slowly. "When we were out, she...she didn't make...it Wally" Wally put a hand to his head, he felt like he was gonna pass out.

"Mister Allan, she was raped to"

"oh god, no" Barry put a hand over his eye's, that image can't leae his head, now.

"I'm sorry, I hate to make you do this, but, there was seman left at the seen, and blood, you both have to be tested, it's mandatory in this kind of case. To many family member's get away with this type of crime, so as long as the body is in the home, you have to be tested for DNA" The operative gave and explanation.

"I knew that, um hey Wally, you understand it's needed right, it won't hurt, you can watch them do it to me" Barry cooed. Wally nodded his head, understanding what they were saying.

"ok" He whispered.

The drive to the KCA building was quit. Barry let Wally dose off on his shoulder. Tears slide down from both pairs of eye's. Barry was worried how this would affect Wally now, so much progress could be lost.

When they arrived Barry had to practically carry Wally inside.

"which one will be going first" A young women maybe in her twenties said. Pure blond hair with a few pink strips here and there, they are so bright they look almost like natural high lights. She has perfect sky blue eye's that just tried to brighten the mood.

"I will be" Barry said as he walked foward, keeping a grab on Wally.

"ok, he can go take a seat over there, and..." Barry cut her off.

"no, he wants to see that it won't hurt, this stuff scares him" Barry explained.

"ok, understandable, um, you got a choice, you and him can ether give sperm by masterbation or drugs, so what will it be"

"Wally, what you want to do" Barry asked calmly, being as patient as he could with Wally.

"um, does the drugs hurt, cause I don't know how to mast..er...b..b. " the word left his mouth like it was the worst cuss word ever created.

"not at all, I'm sure you uncle will show you it don't, it's a tiny needle inserted into you penis right by your genitil area, it don't take much force, he won't even scream, i'm sure"

"ok" Wally let Barry basically drag him into the room. He took a seat on a black chair that was placed right near the medical bed. Barry took a hold Wally's hand to comfort the young boy.

"open" the doctor smiles, Barry smiles at Wally before doing as told, he opens his mouth and allows the doctor to take a swab of saliva.

"ok, I will need some blood, may I lift your shirt" Barry doesn't speak, he only nods. The doctor takes a few ounces of blood, nothing you can't live with out.

"um, turn so your back is facing him and take your penis out please" The doctor say's as she grabbed a small needle and a cup.

"I thought I could watch" Wally complained.

"Wally, it's still watching, but you can't see anything that is in my pants, ok, you understand" Wally only nodded.

The lady stuck the needle into Barry''s penis after dabbing the spot with cleanser. As she promised Barry didn't scream, didn't even flinch. Soon the cup was filled with seman, enough to test for any matches.

"Wally it's your turn" Wally's eye's kept closing only for Wally's head to jerk em open. "are you okay" Barry asked pushng loose hair from Wally's green eye's.

"Fine" Wally glared at the floor as he took a seat on the bed now.

"ok, open your mouth, nice and wide" The only sign that Wally heard her was that he opened his mouth. She picked the needle that was going to take Wally's blood and showed Wally as she lifted his sleeve. Wally didn't even recognize his uncle and the doctor talking.

"Just do it, I think he's in shock" A tear slide from Barry's eye's. The doctor nods as she takes some blood, Wally didn't move, or take notice.

"I'll need his consent to take the seman" The doctor explained.

"Wally, come on kiddo" Barry rubbed circles on his back.

"Just do it" Wally then looked at uncle Barry. "Hold my hand" Barry nodded and then grabbed Wally's hand giving a gentil squeeze. Wally shut his eye's tightly expecting a huge pain to come, that never came. Once he felt a little tiny tickle of a pinch, he opened and smiled. The doctor was done in a few seconds.

"all done, now we can't test this until theres probably cause that it could be one of you, we take it now though incase we get the cause and you have already left town" The doctor explains. "you will recieve a call before it's tested" The doctor lead them out of the medical room to another room. The questions and figuring the motives and all.

A few weeks gone by, Wally won't talk to anyone. Barry tries to get Wally to open up to him, he called Bruce and Ollie up to explain what happened, and they told Dick and Roy and told em to come cheak on him.

Barry wouldn't talk about the incident him self except only with Bruce and sometimes Ollie. A call from that doctor saying she was giving permission to test the samples giving by Barry and Wally. Barry didn't think anything of it, he knows he didn't do it and Wally certantly didn't.

The whole team came by to cheer Barry and Wally both up. The adults were in the kitchen talking to Barry. J'onn never understood how humans could be so cruil and want to harm each other. Diana keeps on baking both Wally and Barry deserts hoping in making the pain go away some. Bruce insisted he make the funeral plans and everything would be on him.

The door bell rang through the house, everyone turns towards the door. Ollie decided he'll get. Once Ollie opened the door, there were two operitives standing there. Ollie moves aside allowing them to come in as soon as they show him a search warrant.

"what's going on" Barry asks. Ollie shows him the search warrant they they handed him.

"Wallace West, your here by under arrest for the rape and murder Iris Allan" Wally's eye's went wide as the male operitive cuffed him.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" The officer led started to lead Wally out of the house.

"uncle Barry" Wally yelled.

"there got to be a mistake" Barry says to the female operitive. She shakes her head handing a piece of paper.

"the DNA matches" Is all she says.

Barry looks at it and then Wally, and whispers. "you son of a bitch" Barry trys to go attack Wally but is held back by the female operitive.

"HOW COULD YOU, you little bastard" Barry yelled as the male operitive took Wally out the door.

"I didn't, please, help" Wally had tears stream from his eye's.

"Do you understand these rights" The operitive repeated. Wally violently shook his head 'no'. Wally tried to run back in the house only to be restrained by the operitive and pushed out the door into the car.

"help me, please" Wally screamed out the door, Barry shook his head.

"you can go meet him at the police station" The female officer said.

"no, I never want to see him again, but the court date, call me, I want to see him get put in jail" Barry tells her harshly.

"ok, if your sure, I mean, he's just a kid, he seems pretty scared..." She tried to change his mind.

"no, just call me to tell me when that court date is" She looked between everyones faces and then turn to get in the car. Wally kept screaming for help, the female officer couldn't imagine turning a kid away no matter what the circumstances are. She knew this had to be a mental issue and without his gaurdians, he's going to jail, not getting help.

The court date came and the whoe team came to watc him go to jail. They can't believe he would do this, well, it explains why he been so quit...guilt.

Wally sat in the chair with a lawer questioning him.

"is it true that Iris Allan is your father's sister" Then Wally's lawer stands.

"your honer relevance"

"showing the jury the relationship statis of the deffendant to the victim" The judge nods and turns to Wally.

"Answer the question mister West"

"yes"

"ok, and you lived with Iris Allan and her husband Barry Allan"

"yes"

"want to tell the Jury the reasoning behind that" Wally's eye's brimmed with tears.

"is that one really needed" Wally's lawer asked.

"Yes, your honer, there's a reason behind why the deffendant did commit this crime, and the people believe that if we go a little bit in his past, we will find that reason"

"understood, Mister West..."

"My parents didn't like me"

"Want to explain that to the jury in a legal term, what have they done to you, isn't true that your father used beat you, hasn't he raped you..."

"your honer, how is this relevant to this case" Wally's lawer shouted.

"it's relevant cause Wallace was angery at all that pain he's bottled..." Wally kept shaking his head 'no', trying to speak. "he wanted to get revenge, he needed someone weaker then him, he wanted someone to feel like he felt...Once he was done with her he couldn't risk her telling so he poisned her with a household item..Bleach"

"that's enough" the judge bangs her mallet. It went on with them calling the forensic department, the opertives who arrested Wally, everyone involved minus his uncle. When the judge let the jury go back to discuss if Wally is guilty or not, they returned not even ten minuiet's later. That's never good.

"Formen what has the jury decided" The judge asks.

"we find the defendant Wallace West guilty on all charges" The formen then sat down.

"I decalare 25 to life" She banged her mallet and then Wally spaced out, he didn't hear anything except his life is over. 'I didn't do it' Wally kept thinking. As he was excorted from the court room he saw Barry, the biggest smirk on his face. 'he thinks I did' Wally couldn't believe any of this, how is this justice. It's not...Not for his aunt and Not for him.

"people like you make me sick" The officer that took him out snarled. He pushed Wally into the police car. Another officer walked over to the car and laughed, and in a snotty oice said.

"oh a pretty boy like him will be real popular in prison, oh and wait till they hear what he's done" They laughed as they slammed the door shut. Wally looked down at his ankle and saw a canceler. 'how...that's...how" Wally was confused how that got placed on his ankle. He looked back and saw the shamed looks he got from his supposad family and friends.

'my life is over' A few tears slide from his face.


End file.
